PMD: Earth and Sky
by TRJames26
Summary: After a strange occurence, Dawn and Solar find themselves in a world inhabited only by Pokemon. Soon, they meet a Treecko named Charles, and they all start a rescue team, while big dangers await them down the road.


**Hello everyone! I am here to start another fanfiction! It is still a Pokemon fanfic although it is PMD! So yeah. This story takes place in the A Real Solar Eclipse universe, still using Solar as the main character, and even has Dawn as one of the characters! But this story is not canon for now, but maybe later in the Solar Eclipse story, it MIGHT become canon. So yeah. Without further ado, let's get down to the start!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nintendo, look at your ownership. Now back to me. Now back to your ownership. Sadly, it doesn't have me. Enough said.**

"Talking"

'_thoughts'_

Solar slowly opened his eyes, and groaned. '_Ugh. Not sure what happened at the Team Rocket HQ in Mahogany town, but at least I am alive…' _ he thought, until he fully opened his eyes and saw…

Nothing. Darkness was everywhere. Solar sat up, but just then, he heard a voice. "Hello there. I see you have safely made it here." It said.

"Who are you? Where am I? Are my friends okay?" Solar said to the voice. It chuckled. "Your friends are fine, however, Dawn is with you right now… You can't see her, she can't see you, but you can hear each other." Solar then attempted to talk to Dawn. "Hey! Dawn! Can you hear me?" He said. "Yeah. I can hear you Solar. What does this guy want from us?"

"Not sure, but I'm about to find out."

"Gotcha."

"Hey, uh what do you need from us?" Solar asked the voice sternly. The voice sounded more serious when it talked this time. "I need you two to help save the Pokemon world.

"What?!" Dawn and Solar asked at the same time. "You heard me. The Pokemon world is a world like yours, but only Pokemon live in it. It has been threatened, and so I need your help. First, I must ask your friend Dawn a few questions. Please wait quietly. After about 2 minutes, the voice returned. "Well that was trouble-free. Now to you." Solar seemed skeptical. "Where's Dawn?" He asked. The voice replied, "Why, she's unconscious on a beach in the Pokemon world right now. I now need to ask you questions. Solar accepted this and then said, "Fire away."

"Question number one: If one of your good friends was in danger, what would you do?"

Solar thought for a minute. "I guess I would want to be really fast so I can get there and help them out quickly."

"Question number two: What is a stranger was in danger, or was badly injured?"

"I would help them out. It doesn't matter to me if they're good, bad, or just normal, I would help anyone."

"Question number three: If there is a big vault of your favorite snack, What would you do?"

"I would resist and not eat anything in it if it wasn't mine, or if it WAS mine, I would share it with as much people as possible."

"Final question: what do you prefer most, Fire, Poison, Steel, or Water?"

"I say water."

"Congratulations. This quiz is now over. See you around maybe someday." And with that, the voice faded. "Wait! What about me? I" Solar didn't even finish his sentence before he was, again, unconscious. He woke up in about half an hour with someone shaking him to wake up, stopping for a minute, and then shaking him again. Finally, Solar woke up. And when he did, he saw a Treecko standing there. "Oh thank Arceus that you're awake, Buizel. I was worried! What about this girl over here? Do you know her?" Treecko asked, but Solar then got up and saw the Eevee. Solar saw something different. Usually, an Eevee had a white-colored hair collar, but this one was more of a dark blue. Solar recognized her immediately. "Dawn?" He asked, shaking her. She mumbled something, but Solar knew that he couldn't wake her up like that. He stood back, aimed, and used a weak water gun attack to wake her. It worked, and she opened her eyes, only to see a Buizel and a Treecko. "H-huh? Who are you?" She asked, but saw that the Buizel had silver eyes, and she only knew one person with eyes like those. "Solar?" Solar nodded his head, as if he was saying without words, _Yes, Dawn. It's me._ Dawn got up and looked around. "Hmm. I guess we made it here. Are you okay, Solar? Who is this Treecko?" She asked. Solar just shrugged. "I dunno. I woke up, and he was standing there." Solar said, and the Treecko nodded. "Name's Charles. Nice to meet you two. What's your names again?"

"Hey. I'm Solar"  
"Hi my name's Dawn!"

"Nice to meet you guys. As I said, I'm Charles." Charles said, smiling. Solar figured he always tried to stay on the bright side. "Sit down, Charles. We need to tell you something." Solar said. Charles did so, and both Solar and Dawn told him their story of going to the Pokemon world. "Wow. Not sure I can believe you on being humans though. Kinda non-believable, I mean. Just saying. Not that there's any problem in-" Charles was silenced by both Dawn and Solar. Then they both said in unison, "Stop rambling on, please." Charles did so, but right at that moment, 3 Pokemon jumped out from behind a rock and faced them. One was a Zangoose, one a Cacnea, and the last one was a Carnivine. Charles gritted his teeth and said, "Urgh. Team Rollout." Solar looked at him. "What?" Solar asked Charles. Charles replied with, "Be careful. Don't let your guard down." The Zangoose popped his knuckles and said, "This just might be an interesting fight…"

DONE! Chapter 1 is finished and ready to go. Sorry for the cliffhanger, though! I thought I should put one to start the story. So yeah. Please review, as I am still new at fanfictions, and I could use help. Until next time, peace out!

-TRJames26


End file.
